1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic coin depositing and paying machine which is made operative to select and temporarily store coins received and to reuse the selected and stored coins as payable ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been used a number of coin counting machines which have a function to automatically discriminate the kinds of coins received thereby to receive and count genuine ones. There have also been used a number of coin paying machines which have a function to store genuine coins in coin storing tubes thereby to pay off them one by one from the lower portions of those coin storing tubes.
However, the machines of those two kinds are not considered in respect of enhancing the cycling efficiency of the coins, although they have independent functions as special machines. This lack of consideration will be supplementarily explained. In a banking system, for example, in case where money is paid and received across the counter between the clerk and the customer while coins being included in the dealings, the coins are repeatedly used either as changes or for adjustment of fractions so that their cycling efficiency is enhanced to a remarkably high level.
In case where the dealings are conducted with such a high coin cycling efficiency, even if the aforementioned coin counting and paying machines are independently arranged, there arise defects that it becomes frequently necessary to manually transfer the coins between those two machines, that the coins are required by such a surplus that the coins are respectively stored in the two machines, and that the spaces for mounting the two machines are enlarged.